


Hell Has No Fury

by kiapurity



Series: Alternative Branching Paths [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiapurity/pseuds/kiapurity
Summary: If things had taken a different turn in Devil May Cry 3...





	Hell Has No Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly one-shot that came to me while in middle of working on Fortuna's Fool. Many thanks to Wings for the title suggestion for this one-shot!

“Damn it.” The woman quietly cursed from her hiding spot. “I should’ve known this wouldn’t be so easy.”

She snorted indignantly while watching a white-haired man in the red coat fight a couple of reapers as she checked her shotgun ammo. The woman was here to hire the said man in question for a simple job, although at the moment that didn't seem like it would happen.

Or was it? The fight was over already as she came out from her hiding place glaring straight ahead and promptly marched up to the man.

“Hey. You Dante, right?”

Dante wrinkled his nose at the woman. “Who’s asking?”

“Hm. I would have given you any name but since I want to hire you to find your stupid brother, I’d have to give you the name I gave to him. So, then, I’m Carina.”

Wait, what? Dante blinked, taking in the woman’s appearance. Long black hair hanging loose in a braid with fierce looking amber colored eyes. She was wearing a long red tunic with black leggings, boots, and a hoodie partially zipped up. It barely concealed the sleeping baby against her chest. It was clear that the baby had a shock of white hair which sent Dante’s thought process into ‘holy shit what’.

“Is that a baby?” 

“Yes.”

“Are you kidding me.”

“No.”

“So. The baby…?”

“Yes.”

“Holy shit, I’m an uncle?”

“Are you done now?” Carina waved her hand impatiently. “Do you have any idea where he is right now?”

And at that very moment, the front of Devil May Cry building crumbled. Both Dante and Carina stared at the ruined building.

"And I just bought that..." Dante groaned.

"I hope you had insurance."

Then the ground started shaking, more buildings collapsing onto each other as a tower exploded out of the ruined ground towards the sky.

"And... he would be in that tower.”

Dante effortlessly gestured over to a giant tower as Carina’s jaw dropped. She had not factored the mission difficulty when she decided that she had waited long enough time and hauled her ass to carry out her promise of “I will find you and kick your ass if you don’t come back.” Escaping from Fortuna while pregnant was a mild challenge compared to this task before her.

“I suppose I’m not getting paid for this either.”

“You’re getting paid in terms of watching me kick your brother’s ass.”

That sounded like a pretty good deal, Dante thought. Vergil was definitely overdue for an ass kicking and watching a human woman do it would be a great source of entertainment, especially with a cute baby attached. He also had the sinking feeling that even if he told Carina to stay behind, the shotgun she currently carried would change his mind very quickly. He was in no mood to get shot in the face today. Little did he know, a certain lady would end up shooting him about three times later that day.

“Oh, what’s his name, by the way?”

“Nero.”

"Huh. Unusual name."

Carina narrowed her eyes and shook her head, not wanting to bother dignifying that remark. Like the twins even had room to talk regarding their unusual names. Instead, she looked straight ahead.

"So, then. I'll just cover your back while you take care most of the friendlies. Works out better that way."

"Wait, don't you have a babysitter for the kid?" Dante started to protest then wondered if he would get stuck with the babysitting duties. "Am I goi--"

"No. He's coming with me and you don't need to worry about the details. Just kick ass while I deal."

That didn't sound like such a bad idea, he sighed and stared towards the street which should lead to a bar. Then through the bar to a theatre to the tower's entrance. That damn tower had shifted everything out of the way.

Out of frustration, Carina shot a creeping reaper in the face with the shotgun. She popped the empty shells out and reloaded one-handed, the shells effortlessly sliding into chambers as she cocked it.

"I'm already done with this tower."

"How come that didn't wake up the kid?"

"He finds the sound of fighting comforting."

"He's going to be a pretty good devil hunter when he's older."

Nero yawned loudly and gave his uncle a sleepy look-over before snuggling back into his mother's chest for another nap.

\--

Carina intensely loathed this tower, she already had fallen behind as Dante worked his way trying to figure out the puzzles. She took this time to rest against a divinity statue, cradling her precious son and cursing his father at the same time.

"Still chasing after Sparda all this time. Stupid idiot, you should've realized that you had something more important..."

The devils had taken the hint to give her a wide berth since she was so damn good with the shotgun, but it was all she had. Didn't even have time to learn how to handle any other weapons and the shotgun seemed like a good idea at the time.

She glanced up, seeing Dante dart out of another door, yelling something about jesters and more stupid puzzles.

Why couldn't the fates have been more kind to her?

"Hey, Carina! I think I finally got the right path this time! Let's go!"

\--

She somehow managed to lose sight of Dante once again and rolled her eyes. At least he made it easier for her to get through the tower without having to worry about the more challenging enemies. She also didn't even bother to ask about his new weapons, figuring it was none of her business.

Not like there was a weird person going around selling weapons in the most unlikest places, but this wasn't even the right series for a such thing. Something like that would probably belong more in a game about zombies.

She heard maybe about three gunshots and saw a woman fall through the sky. What the hell-- she ran over the window and looked down, seeing that the brunette had somehow managed to stab her rocket launcher into the tower.

"Are you okay!?"

"I'll manage-- what's a human doing here?"

"I could say the same about you."

"Family issues."

"Same."

The brunette disappeared shortly thereafter and Carina shook her head, returning to the stairs. Who the hell got shot anyway? She hoped it wasn't Vergil because she needed her idiot alive to deal with. Though, she wouldn't be surprised if it was Dante because Dante seemed like the kind of person who would get shot and stabbed for various reasons.

It had been raining by the time she made her way to the top of the tower and she was panting by then, Nero barely stirring against her chest. Dante was lying down, having lost a sword fight against his twin.

Just as Dante was about to rise, Vergil had grabbed Rebellion and stabbed his twin with it, pinning him to the ground. She had never seen him display an act of brutality like this before. Damn, what the hell was wrong with this family?

"HEY, ASSHOLE."

Vergil froze at the familiar voice that he hadn't heard in a little over year or so. Carina wasn't standing behind him, was she? He turned around and yes, she was very much standing before him, shotgun at her side and was that a baby on her chest.

Baby.

Vergil was stuck on the fact that there was a sleeping baby attached to Carina's chest. What kind of woman would bring a baby to this. The kind who was clearly angry at his deadbeat ass, so it would appear.

"Here, hold your son while I yell at you." Carina removed Nero from the carrier, depositing him in Vergil's arms. "I did tell you that if you didn't come back, I would find you and kick your ass."

Vergil just remained frozen to the spot, now holding ... his son? What a tiny thing was now awake and cooing at him. A baby. He made a baby with Carina. The normally cooly composed twin was very much mentally broken on the spot.

"What do you think you're doing by interrupting the ritual--" Arkahm began but was interrupted by Carina shoving a shotgun in his face.

If Dante wasn't in such frigging pain from being stabbed with the sword, he would be busy laughing his ass off right now. He decided that was a great idea to do so anyway because there was nothing better than watching an angry mama bear thoroughly mow her way through this bullshit.

"Ow, this shit hurts."

Oh yeah, there was that new random power surge through Dante's body. Probably a good time to figure out that he just now unlocked a new level of power or something to do with devil triggers.

"Why... did you come with him?" Vergil finally sputtered out a sentence. "You shouldn't even done something so risky! You were safer in Fortuna!"

"Like the fuck I was! I ran away because they were going to take away Nero because of the Sparda bloodline! I'm not going to let anyone touch our son."

Arkham was trying to figure out how to use the situation to his advantage but the shotgun in his face was an effective deterrant. Switching to the Jester persona wouldn't work in this case either.

"Carina..."

"Also, Vergil. The hell is this tower? What are you even doing!?"

"I need power."

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR POWER!"

"You don't understand! I need it to protect you!"

"I've got a fucking shotgun, I think I'm doing okay here!"

Dante finally pulled out Rebellion, still cracking up through the entire exchange. "Bro, you did really good. She's a perfect match for you."

If looks could kill, Dante would be dead fifty times over judging by Vergil glaring at his twin furiously. Though, it was awfully hard for Vergil to stay angry with a cute baby in his arms. HIS BABY.

"God." Carina was shaking with fury. "You should understand that people wanting power is what ruined my childhood to start with. Why did you ever think doing that would be a good idea?!"

"Because the day my mother died saving HIM." Vergil angrily gestured to Dante who immediately looked offended. "I needed power so I wouldn't be weak like that time."

"Hey, dumbass! Mom was looking for you and she died because of that!"

Vergil immediately looked surprised and hurt at the same time. He wasn't sure how to respond to that newfound knowledge now ... was everything that he had done up to this point meaningless? No, getting stronger had always been his purpose and he still felt like he hadn't gotten there yet.

Staring into his child's face seemed to bring everything in focus. This should be his purpose right now, taking care of what he had right now instead of chasing after an impossible task. How painfully ironic that he came to Fortuna looking for his father and unintentionally leaving behind a child who needed his father.

And how does one fix the whole tower mess to start with? The seal hadn't been broken for it still needed the amulets and Sparda's blood. Though, he didn't know it also needed the blood of the sacrificed priestess' descendant who was on her way to the top floor intent on murdering the bleep out of her father.

Lady showed up, not even five seconds later with a gun now pointed at the back of Arkham's head. "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

"Domestic issues. Sorry." Carina removed her shotgun. "I assume this is what you meant by family issues?"

"Right. This bastard murdered my mother."

Dante looked like he wanted to slide away, not feeling up to catching a stray bullet in the head from Lady again. Vergil at this point had been lost to the baby madness by talking to his son. If Dante didn't know any better, he could have sworn the conversation was one-sided consisting of "power is very important, your mother is just really angry at me."

\--

Several months later, the town was back to normal as much as it could be. The tower disappeared along with a very dead Arkahm and the word was thin on details as to what had transpired except that the ritual was incomplete.

Back at Devil May Cry building after they finally got the damn front repaired and finally bought insurance as it was later discovered that Dante forgot to buy one in the first place which earned ire from his twin complaining about missing details.

The business was doing very well to the point Lady was hired on as an asset. Right now, she and Dante were out on a mission, leaving the small happy family back at the building taking calls and scheduling clients.

Vergil was sitting on the couch, quietly reading a book when Nero stared up at him, mouth trying to form a sound.

"What is it, son?"

"P... P..."

Carina immediately rushed in, "Is he trying to say Papa?!"

"POWER."

"He's definitely mine." Vergil beamed.

"VERGIL!!"


End file.
